1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is generally directed to baby monitor systems, and more particularly to a video baby monitor system with a portable parent unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Baby monitor systems are known in the art, including those that offer video monitoring of a child. These systems typically have a child unit or multiple child units that plug into a wall and function on an alternating current (AC) power supply. The parent unit or multiple parent units also most typically are plugged into a wall remote from the child unit and operate on AC power. Many audio monitor systems are also known in the art that operate in much the same way, other than offering only audio transmission capability.
A number of audio monitor systems (no video capability) have a direct current (DC) battery back-up for the child unit in the event of an electrical power failure. The DC batteries can often last for several hours or more because they are only drawing power for audio signal transmission. There are known video transmitters that also can operate on back-up batteries. However, if AC power is lost such as during a power outage, video transmission continues when the child unit converts to battery back-up. Products of this type may utilize infra red light emitting diodes (IR LEDs) or other high power consumption components. In such a case, the battery life can be severely limited.
Known video monitor systems typically offer only two choices. One is to provide no battery back-up at all in case of a power outage. Thus, during a power outage, the monitor system does not function and transmits neither video nor audio information. The other is to provide battery back-up which continues transmitting both video and audio information, and thus continues to illuminate the IR LEDs or other high power consumption video transmission components. The first option does not allow the caregiver to continue monitoring the child during a power failure. The second option allows the caregiver to continue monitoring during a power failure, but the severely reduced battery life does not permit monitoring on back-up batteries for very long.
Existing video monitor systems also typically employ a parent unit similar in design to other audio monitoring systems. The units are generally planar in configuration and typically house the video display screen, the sound lights, and the speaker in the front of the parent unit. These types of units are not particularly portable, even if marketed as such. This is because the units do not tend to work well, unless the unit is placed in a stationary position with the front panel pointing in the direction of the user. The front of the unit must be directed at the user in order for the user to see the screen and here sounds emitted from the speaker. Additionally, the display screen continually is exposed to the surrounding environment during transport and also during use and non-use. Thus, the display screen on the typical parent unit is always susceptible to damage.
There are known video baby monitor systems pro vided with a relatively large liquid crystal display (LCD) screen. The large LCD screen is a positive consumer feature because the parent can easily see and monitor their child. However, these units are typically quite large as a result of the planar screen design, the position of the LCD on the front of the unit, and the location of the speaker and battery compartment. In addition, some video systems are marketed as having parent units that are portable because the parent unit is provided with a belt clip. However, with a standard parent unit design, the parent unit must be entirely removed from the user's belt in order for them to see the screen and the sound lights, which are also on the front of the device. The parent units are typically also quite large because of their configuration and, thus, can be cumbersome when worn on a person's belt. Thus, even when removed from the belt, the unit can be difficult to handle. Also, a user can not view or monitor their child when the unit is being transported on their belt or pants pocket because the screen would typically be facing their leg or facing outward from their leg.
Known infant or baby video monitor systems are offered with a number of features and functional parameters and thus have a number of settings that the user can adjust. A typical method of adjusting settings on existing video baby monitor systems utilizes similar methods and components employed on conventional audio monitor systems. In one example, a potentiometer-type switch or roller is provided to control and adjust volume or LCD screen brightness. In another example, a slide switch is provided on the side or front of the unit to select the appropriate operation channel or transmission frequency. In a further example, separate push buttons are provided on the unit housing to turn the units on and off to turn the LCD screen on and off, and sometimes to adjust the screen brightness up or down. Adding more features to such systems might improve the overall function of a video monitor system. However, the added features likely will also results in adding more components to the units and more actuators to the exterior housing of the units. The units can simply become more and more complicated to operate and more complex and expensive to manufacture.
Another problem with known video baby monitor systems is in properly positioning the child unit and it's camera within the baby's room. Positioning the unit can result in a compromise for the caregiver. If the child unit is positioned to provide a full view of the crib, the infant would typically only take up a small portion of the parent unit screen. If the child unit is positioned closer to the crib to provide a larger image of the child on the parent unit screen, the infant may ultimately move out of the camera's viewing range. Thus, a parent would not be able to see their child.